Can't Forget Me
by internetlover128
Summary: I'm a nerd; fact I am in a class that's meant to be two years ahead of me, and because of that I get constantly used and abused by everyone in East High. So I just stayed silent. Maria is worried and dad is trying to "give me space" but no one understands except her. And when she came into my life…everything changed. "How you been, Blake?" Gabriella? (Curse words mentioned.)
1. Chapter 1

**Troyella – Can't Forget Me**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own High School Musical.**

**Synopsis: I'm a nerd; fact I am in a class that's meant to be two years ahead of me, and because of that I get constantly used and abused by everyone in East High. So I just stayed silent. Maria is worried and dad is trying to "give me space" but no one understands except her. And when she came into my life…everything changed. "How you been, Blake?" Gabriella? (Troyella) Warning, curse words are mentioned.**

**Author's Note: Hello, I'm internet, and well I love the internet, and writing stories! I am new to this site, so reviews would be greatly appreciated if that isn't too much trouble, and I'll try to update as often as I can, but exams make that quite hard for me.**

**So nice to meet you all.**

**I hope you review and well, enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

_10:46AM_

Okay…let me get straight to the point.

Life honestly sucks right now.

And I mean it fucking sucks.

Or maybe it only sucks because I go to this damn school, with loads of damn ass rude people who think it's funny to make fun of someone because they're smart. I mean, I know I'll sound like a girl when I say this, but are you fucking for real?! Who knew I could receive so much hate from people? I'm in a higher class, so what? And what's worse? The "friends" I once had don't even want to be seen with me anymore. I know what you're thinking; Maria told me "they're not your friends in the first place" but, it still fucking hurt. Now…I really am alone. I just wanted someone to have my back, someone I could depend on, but fuck that shit. I'm rather alone now…no one fucking gives a rat's ass about me. I don't blame them though, I'm boring.

Let's face it. You're looking at a guy who watches Pokémon marathons, and is a total geek when it comes to The Big Bang Theory and anime. I'm a person who secretly likes to draw my own manga and create storylines. It was my escape, and one I wrote about recently was a man who ended up going from bottom of the food chain to the top, ending up as the most respected rather than the loser. Laugh all you want, but creating my own manga helps me. It's where I can finally be me, and no one can ever know. Well, one person knows, but that's about it. Who that person is? I rather not talk about it; it's kind of a sore subject.

Shutting my locker, I sighed and leaned against it, watching as people that walked past honoured me with weird looks, while some just laughed and started teasing me, saying how much of a "loser" I am and that I should "accidently jump off a cliff."

How considerate.

It was then the Golden Boy and his crew entered, and I watched as everyone watched them in awe. I wanted to snort at that, everyone treats them like they're God.

When they walked past me, they smirked, especially the Golden Boy himself: Troy Bolton. I wanted to slap that cocky smirk right off his face, it pissed me off. He was so full of himself, just because he is the captain of the Wildcats and is so "hot" and "the most popular guy in school" doesn't mean he could look down on us. Aren't we all equals? Besides, I couldn't slap him because:

My life would be an even worse Hell.

I'd probably get shot.

And because he'd probably have me in a headlock before I could do anything.

He walked off soon enough, after making sure he taunted me enough. He didn't need to speak, he knew I hate his guts (I think), and while I slung my bag over my shoulder a feeling of dread suddenly came over me. Oh no…

Scrambling through my bag and opening my locker again, I cursed as I had forgotten my History assignment, great. Just fucking great, isn't it? Damn my stupid alarm for not going off this morning of all mornings.

I slammed my locker shut and sorted out my bag.

Detention, here I come.

Oh, I'm Blake by the way.

This was just an ordinary day for me.

…

Meanwhile, a seventeen-year-old female was buckling her seatbelt as the plane took off for the sky, and smirked calmly as she read The Hunger Games.

"We are officially heading to Albuquerque, New Mexico. If you require any assistance, please do not hesitate to ask."

Bingo.

**A/N: More of a set-the-scene chapter. Please tell me what you think; just click that cute review button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Troyella – Can't Forget Me**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own High School Musical.**

**Synopsis: I'm a nerd; fact I am in a class that's meant to be two years ahead of me, and because of that I get constantly used and abused by everyone in East High. So I just stayed silent. Maria is worried and dad is trying to "give me space" but no one understands except her. And when she came into my life…everything changed. "How you been, Blake?" Gabriella? (Troyella) Warning, curse words are mentioned.**

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope you continue to review and tell me what you think it means so much guys.**

**Chapter Two:**

**You're back?!**

"…Thus, resulting as to why he is one of the biggest reasons why there is no segregation today."

Kill. Me.

I'm being serious, this woman has been doing nothing but talking, and talking for the past 40 minutes and I'm going to lose it. She cannot seriously think anyone is still listening to her, they're all drifting off into their own little worlds of whatever, and her classes always drag. And I mean _drag_. Every second feels like a minute and every minute feels like an hour. I actually want to shoot myself in the head. Her voice isn't even that great, it's so squeaky and high, it makes my ears hurt. And don't even get me started when she raises her voice at us…

You really don't.

Before I knew it, something came in contact with the back of my head and I looked down, finding a crumbled piece of paper by my foot. I didn't have to look back. The chuckles made it all too obvious…Bolton…

He always does it, and I never know why I actually sit at the front. Faster escape? I don't know, but most likely. So, I decided to ignore it. I was better than this, and how is it he never gets caught? He's so damn sly.

I hate that.

What did I say? I was better than this? It's been five minutes; only five minutes and only more pieces of paper were thrown at my head, each one seeming to gain weight as my temptation to read them only increased. I know it wouldn't be good, it never was good, but it makes me feel as if I'm having attention, almost as if I matter, is that weird? I bet you a dollar you would say yes. Don't worry; I think I'm weird too. Who likes having paper thrown at their head? Weirdo alert – may as well stamp it across my forehead for everyone to know.

It was then I realised, that's how screwed up I am.

Wow, that's pretty sad.

After staring down at the papers, that was beginning to form a puddle around my feet, I was decided. I have to read them, the curiosity becoming too much for me to handle. Looking up, the teacher had her back to us as she was writing notes on the board, and I chose one at random. Hiding behind my textbook, I felt like a ninja as I successfully unravelled it with hardly any noise.

The messy scrawl was (surprisingly) readable.

"_**Hey nerd, saw you glaring at me earlier today. What's wrong? Angry you can't be like me? Don't worry; you're not the only one."**_

As my eyes silently scanned over the note, I wanted to growl, and I mean growl. Is he for real? Jealous, he is suggesting I'm jealous because I am not like him. I wanted to snort; I hate his guts, like Hell I'd want to be like him. To be honest, I rather would "accidently jump off a cliff."

Maybe I should do that in my manga, expect the one jumping could be a certain egotistical ass.

I need to jot that down somewhere so I don't let the brilliant idea escape my head.

I looked at the clock, I only had ten more minutes and then I'm free. I'll be free of his clutches for the rest of the day, being able to go to my secret hiding place and drawing to my heart's content since I have free period.

Then, she spoke again.

"Now class, the assignment?"

She turned to look at us fully, a smirk gracing her features but it only made her scarier. I swear I heard the guy beside me gulp, or did I imagine that? Yeah, actually I doubt that.

Slowly, she made her way past the class with that damn detention notebook in her hand, and I'm sure she had a good few names onto the list already. When she reached Bolton and his crew, I silently snorted when I heard them casually brush it off; they didn't care about anything except themselves.

Low lives.

Not like I was any better…I forgot my homework at home. I would get my dad to drop it off, but he's at work, and Maria, well she's busy working too. They both work at the same company (which is how they met), besides they're both so embarrassing, especially when they make lovey-dovey eyes at each other! Now, I'll have to suffer a half hour with them, but I never forget my homework. Could she let me off? Maybe just for once…

It was idealistic, but I had to be realistic.

She's strict as fuck. She'd probably give me the detention…damn alarm clock.

I made a mental note to get a new one; the old one can go fuck itself for all I care. Maybe it can find another dysfunctional one, when I throw it into the trash as soon as I get home.

I was too busy thinking on how I could make my alarm feel awful, that I didn't notice my teacher's presence until she tapped my desk. "Oh, yes?" I asked innocently, looking up at her and I caught a glimpse of her notebook. Just as I predicted, a ton of names already engraved into the page.

I'm so screwed, I can't lie. I really can't, I always end up telling the truth. So lying was not an option, because I simply suck at it. I'm a truthful person, I can't even hide little things like, I ruined a surprise party for my little cousin and I felt like a prick after. Don't even ask me why. I just do it. It's in my blood.

It was then I wish I could lie more than anything.

"Assignment," her voice was stern, holding no room for argument as she had her pen ready in her hand.

I sighed, may as well say the truth and tolerate Bolton and his crew for a half hour.

"Well…"

It was then the door knocked and I felt my world was about to die.

Why was my dad here with Maria? And why was she holding a video camera, oh no, what are they up to? And is that the principal? What in fuck's name is going on? Did I do something wrong? Did dad audition me for some next shit reality TV show? Oh please God, don't let that be it…

I don't want to wear a pink tutu again…

I was brought out of my mental breakdown when the principal cleared his throat. "Blake?" He called my name (after apologising to the teacher who waved it off bashfully), and I looked up to meet his eyes, watching as his eyes had a glimmer of shine in them as if he was holding in his excitement.

"Yes…?"

Why did I speak?

Maria squealed as she clung onto my father's arm, the camera focused right on me, and I had no idea why. I was frowning; I questioned why they were even here, with that camera no less. The response I got wasn't what I was expecting, at all.

The principal slowly opened the door, and everyone fell silent, watching as a figure emerged, a blue folder covering their face and I gasped. My assignment…

Wait, why did this person have it? Who is this person anyway? And why are they hiding their face?

So many questions swam through my head, and when I looked up at my dad, he was grinning like a fool, the camera still on me at all times. I probably looked like a confused idiot, but I didn't care. My entire being was focused on the stranger that caught my eyes.

What was going on?

Slowly, the figure walked over, and I could see them dressed in casual jeans and a grey hoodie that covered their top half. I was guessing it was a girl, my eyes then landed on their feet and I saw black converse cladding their feet.

My teacher looked confused. "Sorry…" The figure finally spoke, and I froze; that voice…"Please forgive me, Blake forgot his assignment at home this morning because I set his alarm 15 minutes late." What? Wait, so my alarm isn't dysfunctional after all? I couldn't focus on that though, that voice really was…wait I couldn't look up…I felt everyone's eyes on me…I couldn't do it…I really couldn't…she couldn't be here…she was meant to be in England with her dad…not here with her mom and my dad…but…the fact there was a glimmer of hope in my heart made me want to look up.

Do I dare…?

After a year apart, and with Skype being our only source of communication. Do I really dare look up? What if it isn't her though? My hands were shaking and I shut my eyes tightly, when I felt a new presence hover over me, before I felt two soft, warm hands hold onto my wrists. "Hey, how you been Blake?" I snapped them wide open, and sure enough, it was her brown eyes that were staring into my green eyes.

We stayed like that for a moment, and I could see her eyes, not the usual blankness she had around others. Sure they were blank, but there was softness to them, a softness only I get to see whenever she's with me.

Watching her, she smirked at me and my eyes watered pathetically. She was actually here…my step-sister…

"Mi hermano…"

A phrase I know all too well, "My brother…"

Not being able to take it any longer, I stood up and crushed her into a hug. I knew she was awkward with them, but I didn't care.

She was here.


End file.
